X
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 5 (XY). Synopsis After Y catches an Absol, X tries to catch a Pinsir. Suddenly, Diantha arrives with Blue, who gives tips on catching Pinsir. However, seeing Pinsir is furious, X wants to take the anger and battle Blue's Scizor, to bond with Pinsir. Elsewhere, Sycamore decides to make his own move in fighting against Team Flare. Chapter Plot At the Pokémon Village, Xerosic is running and comes to Malva. He goes to report something, but Malva shushes him, since Lysandre is training. She admires Lysandre's power, as he has his Mega Gyarados use Waterfall. She knows how admirable is for Lysandre's fury to turn Kalos as a land for the chosen ones. Lysandre turns around and Malva gives him a towel. Lysandre thanks her for obtaining the Key Stone and have captured Yveltal. Malva thanks for such words, since she is here to serve him to transform Kalos. However, she becomes angered, since Lysandre is wondering about Diantha. Malva states Diantha's corpse is likely rotting by now. Lysandre turns to Xerosic, who reports Professor Sycamore has found out the truth and is already doing something against them. Xerosic warns they have to stay here. Malva claims they can hide under Lysandre's cafe, but is told Sycamore's assistants watch over the cafe. He also notes even if the media has put the blame on Vaniville Town's children and the Gym Leaders, many still believe Team Flare is behind the chaos. Lysandre orders them to stay here, since the Pokémon around them have been abandoned by their former trainers, so this place will serve them well. Lysandre asks about the four scientists and is told Aliana, Mable, Bryony and Celosia are modifying the Poké Balls stolen from the Poké Ball factory. Lysandre goes to the cave to get some rest. At Route 15, Y has her Veevee battle an Absol. X warns her a super-effective fairy move will make Absol faint, but Y reminds him that's why she has Sylveon use Swift and Quick Attack. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor find it odd an Absol would come here. Not only that, but it doesn't even retaliate, making them think it came here for Y, who wanted to catch an Absol, anyway. X recalls a lot of superstition is about Dark-type Pokémon, especially Absol, who are told their presence marks a disaster bound to happen soon. Y realizes Absol came here to warn them about Team Flare, since it doesn't want the land to be turned into chaos. Seeing Absol came to support them, Y asks it to lend them their strength, as she throws her Poké Ball. Absol is caught, making Y and her friends excited she got an Absol. Y kills the mood, reminding Y cannot Mega Evolve it yet without Absolite. Y finds it annoying he can't be a bit excited about her. Trevor reminds X has to catch a Pinsir, whom X saw on a rock, even if they do not appear here. X feels Pinsir is near them, even hearing its cry. X's friends run off, but X asks of them to go to the hotel, since he can manage to catch Pinsir just fine. His friends remind him he can't go alone, even if X states they'll know where he is. Instead, Y pushes X away, as they all go to find Pinsir. Suddenly, they find a Scyther, lying on the ground. Y fears it is dead, but X doubts that. He points Scyther has battled before, since it has a lot of old scars, but knows well something drastic happened to it. Suddenly, X tumbles away and dodges Pinsir's attack. X sends Marisso, who grapples Pinsir with Vine Whip. Trevor is glad, since Pinsir cannot escape now. X claims he can take things on from here and asks others to go to the hotel, but Y and Shauna are furious, demanding X to throw his Poké Ball already. X closes his eyes and throws the Ball, which hits the ground and right into Pinsir's pincers. X's friends are bewildered by this throw, while Pinsir crushes the Poké Ball with its pincers. X's friends comment how bad that throw was, but realize they never got to see him actually catching a Pokémon. Suddenly, Blue arrives, pointing X's aim was bad, especially with his eyes closed. Y and Shauna are glad to see Diantha well, who apologizes for not making it to Geosenge Town. They ask about Blue, whom Diantha introduces to the children as an old friend from a faraway region. Blue tells Diantha she should cut the introductions, since they have to catch Pinsir. Diantha decides to go to the hotel, while Blue tells X he needs to work on his aim. Pinsir breaks free from the vines, so Blue points that's what happens when the trainer is distracted. Suddenly, Pinsir lifts a boulder with its pincers and throws it towards X's friends. Blue wonders why Pinsir is so angry, since it looks like it is more focused on the place and wanting everyone to go away. They soon find some scars on back of Pinsir's body. X starts thinking, while Shauna and Y ask him to flee. Pinsir tries to attack X, who tells he is not the opponent, but points at Blue. X knows Pinsir is quite angry, since things have fallen out of control, but asks of it to team up and defeat Blue, to cool down. Blue smiles and accepts his challenge by sending Scizor out. Pinsir uses Storm Throw, but misses. Y wonders why X wanted to have this battle, but Tierno shows Pinsir follows his commands. Trevor wonders why Blue took the challenge, as both Pokémon use pincers in battle, though he is glad to see X and Pinsir working together fine. Scizor and Pinsir try to use their pincers to attack each other. Blue commends X for managing to control a wild Pokémon he just met, but explains his Scizor was with him since it was a Scyther. He claims its experience made it a lot more stronger in battle, making it more resistant, while Pinsir won't hold on for much longer. X touches Pinsir and stops it from gripping Scizor any longer. Blue thinks X is giving up and X denies, for he achieved his own goal. X explains Pinsir lost its sparring partner, the unconscious Scyther, since Pinsir had Scyther's cuts and Scyther had Pinsir's grip scars. Blue takes a look at Scyther, seeing its life force has been drained. Trevor recalls Team Flare wanted to take Pokémon's life force. Blue warns the Pokémon Center cannot restore life forces, for Scyther, if it has a will to live, will have its own life force restored. Blue feels Scyther will recover, in time. Trevor thinks this is connected to the Ultimate Weapon, but Y wonders why this happened only to Scyther, since all the other Pokémon here look fine. Blue feels Scyther and Pinsir battle here and go off to training elsewhere. He notes something happened to Scyther, which made Pinsir worried. X smiles, seeing how romantic that sounds. Blue hopes X will find a person he can call a true rival, which makes Shauna claim how lame that was. Still, Blue points Pinsir is leaving and X should catch it. X gives Blue a Poké Ball, so he can show how to catch a Pokémon. Blue throws it, but it lands into Pinsir's pincers, which shatter. Blue is depressed, so X shows it takes more than just properly throw the ball to catch a Pokémon. X invites Pinsir to come with him, until Scyther is recovered. X promises to Pinsir it'll get opportunities to battle stronger Pokémon, so Pinsir accepts the proposal. Suddenly, Trevor receives a message from the Holo Caster. Professor Sycamore, on the screen, is kneeling, wanting to apologize to the children for not listening to them for their suspicions in Lumiose City. Sycamore explains he watched the footage at the Team Flare headquarters Trevor sent him and was frustrated to hear his friend, Lysandre, is Team Flare's leader. Sycamore wishes to make up for this trouble, which is why he sent Sino and Dexia to watch over the Lysandre Cafe, though they did not find anyone inside. Sycamore explains he is going on a train from Couriway Town to Anistar City, where he wishes to meet up with the kids. He asks of them to be there, so he can inform them of what he learned and what he wishes to investigate. Y hears how desperate Sycamore is, so Trevor goes to reply where they are. Shauna finds it pointless to give out their status. X tells it is time to go to Anistar City, with his friends going with him. Meanwhile, Sycamore is in Anistar City, where he notes the crystal sundial, which is told its origins are from outer space. He marks today is the day he will solve the mystery, in hopes to make up for his mistakes, for the children of Vaniville Town. Debuts Pokémon *Y's Absol *X's Pinsir Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 5 chapters